In the prior art carbon fluoride compounds of the type C.sub.1 F.sub.1 for use as dry lubricants are known. Considerable interest has centered on lubricating systems which employ materials of this kind. As an example of such systems, U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,567 discloses the application of graphite fluoride to metal, metal alloys, plastic materials, glass, etc., by dusting a part of or all of the surfaces subjected to friction. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,137 the use of carbon fluoride as a lubricant in glass forming molds is disclosed, wherein the lubricant is deposited by vaporizing a metered quantity of a suspension of dry lubricant on the mold's surface and prevented the sticking of the glass object to the mold upon cooling. In an improvement on this procedure, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,974 describes the use of carbon monofluoride as a permanent lubricant on the mold for shaping molten glass gob by burnishing with a cotton cloth or wire brushing it into the metal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,576 a method of making a composite bearing which comprises mixing and molding a synthetic resin, graphite fluoride of molar ratio C:F=1:1, and a third component. U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,845 also describes the dispersion of graphite fluoride and a conventional lubricating material in a synthetic resin for paint. The paint is applied to a mechanical device having bearings and sliding parts. The dry film of the coating composition acts as a durable solid lubricant.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,948 the mixing of graphite fluoride in glycerine with a separately prepared aqueous dispersion of graphite fluoride stabilized by a salt of a condensate of naphthalene sulfonic acid with formol to form a lubricating varnish for metals is disclosed.
Although various dry lubricants are acknowledged as being known in the prior art, there is a need for improved composition of this kind.